Sabaku no Blue Bird
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Kisah Len dan Rin yang melakukan perjalanan di padang pasir untuk mengetahui kebenaran legenda Burung Biru yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Apakah permintaan yang diajukan mereka? Berhasilkah perjalanan mereka?/Dibuat berdasarkan lagu Sabaku no Blue Bird oleh Len.


Author: Saya kembali! X3

Rin: Buat fic baru mulu…. -.-

Author: Suka-suka aku! :p

Len: Ya udah, langsung mulai aja!

Rin: Ok! Happy Reading!

Author: Bagianku…*pundung

* * *

**Declamair: **

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton.**

**Warning:**

**Fic ini saya ambil dari lagu Sabaku no Blue Bird karya Mothy. Typo, gaje dan mungkin keluar alur sebenarnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

Namaku Len Kagamine. Aku adalah seorang pemuda yang senang berpetualang. Akhir-akhir ini, aku sedang menyelidiki kebenaran dari legenda Burung Biru yang katanya dapat mengabulkan permintaan seseorang yang menemukannya.

Hingga, Adikku memintaku untuk melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari kebenaran Burung tersebut. Adikku, Rin Kagamine, adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu dan sedikit penakut. Tapi, ia juga memiliki sebuah penyakit berbahaya yang bisa saja membunuhnya. Tapi, ia selalu menutupi penyakitnya itu dariku.

Aku selalu melakukan perjalanan dengan Adikku. Meski kadang ia menyusahkan, tapi menurutku ia adalah semangatku untuk menyelesaikan perjalanan itu.

Aku melakukan perjalanan menggunakan mubil yang selalu kami gunakan saat memulai perjalanan. Mungkin, kami akan memulai dari padang pasir. Karena legenda Burung tersebut sering terdengar di kawasan padang pasir.

"Rin, apa tak sebaiknya kau tinggal di rumah saja?" tanyaku. Jujur, aku masih sedikit khawatir akan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah dan mudah sakit itu.

"_Daijoubu_! Aku baik-baik saja 'kok!" jawabnya dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Aku hanya pasrah, tak mungkin aku memaksanya, karena ia adalah gadis yang keras kepala. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk memulai perjalanan besok pagi dengan mobil kami.

Besoknya, kami bersiap akan perjalanan kami yang menanti. Aku menggunakan kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam yang bergaris ungu, dan sebuah dasi hitam yang melilit di leherku. Aku menggunakan sebuah celana bahan berwarna hitam, sepasang sarung tangan coklat dan kacamata _google _berbingkai hitam menggantung di leherku. Aku juga mengenakan jubah berwarna coklat muda. Karena perjalanan ini akan kami lakukan di padang pasir.

Aku menoleh pada Rin yang mengenakan pakaian tertutup. Poninya yang panjang dijepit dengan dua jepit merah marun, rambut sebahunya diikat ke samping dengan kunciran merah marun juga. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna merah tua yang menutupi lehernya sebagai dalaman. Baju merah marunnya ditutupi dengan jaket hitam dengan garis hijau dan jaket coklat tua. Ia juga mengikat saputangan di pinggangnya dan memakai rok panjang berwarna merah muda dan sebuah sepatu _boot._

Aku dan Rin memasuki mobil setelah mengunci rumah. Kami sudah menaruh bahan makanan yang akan kami gunakan selama perjalanan nanti. Semoga saja cukup. Untung, aku sudah membawa air lebih…

"Len-_nii_, nyanyi 'dong!"

Aku hanya diam, bagaimana mungkin aku menyanyi sementara aku masih menyetir? Tapi, aku bisa saja 'sih…

"Rin, aku sedang menyetir."

"_Onegai nii-chan_!"

"Oke, aku nyerah!"

Aku bisa merasakan ia yang tersenyum kemenangan setelah mendengarku menyerah. Dasar, mana kuat aku menghadapi wajah memohonnya itu.

Aku menarik nafas, pandanganku masih pada jalanan.

"Suna no naka umoreta sekai

Bokura wa sagashite iru n da aoi tori

Tsurakute mo kimi issho nara

Kitto norikoerareru

Bunmei no horonda kono sekai

Bokura kyoudai no mae ni arawareta rouba no tanomi goto

Sekai o sukuu tame no aoi tori

Mitsukedashite hoshii

Sore wa sabaku no blue bird

Totsuzen yudanerareta sekai no yukuse

Kuruma ni kibou o tsumekonde

Bokutachi no tabi ga hajimatta"

Aku pun menyelesaikan nyanyianku setelah otakku tak bisa menemukan lirik berikutnya. Aku melirik Rin melalui ekor mataku, ia sedang tersenyum dengan senyum senang.

Aku terus mengemudikan mobil hingga tiba di sebuah kota sebelum memasuki padang pasir. Tapi, aku terus melaju memasuki padang pasir walau matahari mulai tenggelam.

Malam di padang pasir, adalah malam terdingin di mana pun. Meski siang hari padang ini sangat panas, tapi menjelang malam, dingin akan menyapu padang ini. Aku mendapati Rin yang merapatkan jaket coklatnya saat angin malam mulai bertiup menerpa helaian rambutnya.

Aku pun ikut merapatkan jubahku, meski tangan kiriku tetap memegang setir mobil. Aku ingin menyelesaikan perjalanan ini segera.

"Len-_nii_, kalau Burung itu ketemu. Len-_nii _ingin minta apa?"

Aku berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, aku tak memikirkan permintaanku sebelumnya 'sih.

"Aku serahkan padamu saja. Toh, aku tak terlalu tertarik akan Burung itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

Setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya, ia tertidur di kursinya. Aku pun menghentikan laju mobil dan ikut terbawa ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Esoknya, aku terbangun dari tidurku saat mencium aroma masakan. Aku meregangkan otot tanganku yang kaku selama aku tertidur. Lalu, menoleh ke samping mobil, di mana Rin terlihat sedang memanggang sesuatu di atas panggangan.

Aku keluar dari mobil _jeep_ yang kubawa. Lalu, berjalan menuju tempat Rin sekarang. Rin tetap melanjutkan acara memasaknya meski aku ada di belakangnya, memperhatikan gerak tangannya yang membalik daging dengan spatula itu.

"_Nii-chan_ lapar 'ya?"

"Sedikit."

"Tunggu di mobil saja. Nanti aku bawakan."

Hah… Enaknya mempunyai adik yang pengertian. Kadang aku sedikit kasihan dengan Rin yang daya tahan tubuhnya lemah itu. Tapi, ia tetap tabah di hadapanku walau aku tahu ia menderita.

Tipikal orang yang benci dikasihani, tapi keras kepala dan sulit diatur. Itulah, Rin.

Selama aku melamun di atas mobilku, Rin sudah duduk di sampingku sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi dengan lauk daging yang tadi ia panggang. Aromanya enak 'nih…

"Do'a dulu."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Rin, saat aku menoleh pada Rin, ia terlihat sedang berdoa dengan khidmat. Dan aku pun segera mengikuti Rin untuk berdo'a, agar aku tak jadi daging panggang siang ini.

Setelah selesai makan, Rin segera merapikan alat makan kami dan segera duduk di sebelahku. Dan aku pun menjalankan mobil untuk melanjutkan percarian kami.

Aku terus mengemudi sambil sesekali melirik Rin yang sedikit pucat. Aku jadi ingat perjalanan kami sebelumnya, perjalanan mencari kebenaran obat yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit. Yang ternyata hanya dongeng semata.

Seingatku, selama perjalanan itu, kami banyak menemui musuh yang juga mencari obat itu. Dan Rin selalu bersembunyi di balik punggungku saat ia ketakutan.

Aku harus menemukan Burung itu agar Rin bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya. Untuk Rin, waktu dan pengorbanan ini akan kuberikan hanya untuknya.

Kami terus menjelajahi padang pasir ini di bawah teriknya matahari yang membakar kulit wajahku yang tak tertutup apapun. Wajah Rin sedikit pucat, apa ia sakit?

"Rin, kau sakit?"

Aku bertanya karena khawatir akan kesehatannya yang lemah itu. Tapi, ia hanya senyum manis. Tapi, bagiku, ia terlihat sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"_Daijoubu! _Bolehkah aku minta _Nii-san _melanjutkan lagu yang pernah _Nii-san _nyanyikan itu?"

Aku teringat akan lagu itu, lagu yang ia pinta saat kami pertama kali memulai perjalanan. Permintaanya memang sulit untuk kuabaikan, jadi aku mengangguk setuju. Dan aku menyetir sembari melantunkan lirik lanjutan lagu itu.

"Aoi tori sore wa densetsu

Arayuru negai o kanaete kureru kiseki

Nagai tabi bokura wa mitsuketa

Aoi tori no ibasho

Kuzurekaketa kyoudai na tatemono

Kesshite fumiirete wa ikenai to osorete iru hitobito

Chucho suru boku no tame ni kimi wa

Hitori de kakedashita

Nanika okireba itsumo boku no

Senaka de furuete ita kowagari na imouto

Kokoro ni yuuki o tsumekonde

Kimi wa tatemono ni haitte'ku."

Aku menyelesaikan lagu itu. Tapi, yang kulihat, wajah Rin seperti kurang puas akan lagu itu. Apa lagi 'nih?

"Aku menyusahkan _Nii-san_ 'ya?"

Oh _no,_ sepertinya aku salah lirik tadi…

"Tidak 'kok. Justru, bagiku kau adalah penguat hati ini dalam setiap perjalanan yang kita lewati. Kau tak menyusahkan."

Aku menegaskan kalimat terakhir itu. Ia tersenyum simpul. Tapi, senyum sedih yang ditunjukkannya padaku. Aku benci senyum penuh penderitaan itu.

"_Nii-san, _berjanjilah untuk menyelesaikan lagu itu walau aku tak ada."

Aku mengerem mobil seketika setelah mendengar ucapan Rin. 'Jika ia tak ada'. Apa maksudnya?

"Rin, apa maksudmu?"

"Waktuku tak lama lagi. Penyakitku sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Hanya menunggu waktu sebe-"

_PLUK_

Ucapan Rin terhenti setelah Rin pingsan. Aku mendadak panik. Aku mengecek detak jantungnya. Berhenti. Tak ada detak jantung. Tak mungkin! Tak mungkin!

Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Perlahan, air mataku jatuh. Aku merengkuh tubuhnya. Aku membaringkan tubuh Rin di atas pasir. Sementara aku duduk di sampingnya. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti! Kenapa aku jadi lemah!? Aku lemah tanpa adikku!

Aku teringat akan perkataanya. Ia memintaku untuk menyelesaikan lirik itu. Lirik perjalanan terakhirnya. Akan kupenuhi, kemauanmu, _imouto._

Aku menghapus air mataku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tegas. Satu bait penutup lirik itu…

"Suna no naka umoreta sekai

Kimi wa mitsukedashita n da aoi tori

Ude no naka me o tojite iru kimi

Mou mezame suru koto wa nai."

Aku menghentikan nyanyianku saat melihat cahaya biru terang yang mengambang di atasku. Cahaya itu turun di atas tubuh Rin yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Aku melihat kalau cahaya itu berbentuk burung. Burung Biru! Legenda itu benar! Aku bisa membuat permintaan pada Burung itu!

"Kaku de osen sarete ita shisetsu

Ushinatta mono wa amari ni mo ookii

Boku wa aoi tori ni negatta."

Aku kembali menghentikan lirik itu. Menutup mata dan menetapkan keinginanku yang sudah bulat!

"Kimi wa futatabi me o samasu."

Ketika aku selesai mengucapkan keinginanku, Burung itu menghilang, menjadi cahaya biru kecil yang hilang di angkasa.

"Aoi tori wa dokoka e kiesatta."

Perlahan, mata Rin kembali terbuka. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk. Dengan segera. Aku memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

"_Nii-chan_?"

"Rin, aku sudah menemukan akhir lirik itu."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin dengarkan."

Ia mengatakan itu dengan senyum manis. Aku menarik nafasku dan mulai menyanyikan bagian akhir lagu itu.

"Kimi to boku aruita sono saki

Tadoritsuita sekai no hate

Soko ni wa aokute hiroi

Umi ga atta

Subete wa kore kara hajimaru n da

Jibuntachi no te de sekai o tsukurinaosu n da

Tsurakute mo kimi to issho nara

Desert Blue Bird sore wa kiseki!"

Aku berhasil menyelesaikan perjalanan dan lirik ini! Rin tersenyum manis. Berbeda dengan senyumnya yang dulu penuh penderitaan. Aku suka senyumnya.

"Jadi, kita kembali ke rumah?"

Ia mengangguk, dan kami pun kembali ke rumah. Rin sempat menanyakan tentang Burung Biru itu, tapi aku hanya menggeleng. Aku harus berterima kasih atas legenda itu!

Sekarang, Rin sudah ceria seperti dulu. Dan kami pun menghentikan perjalanan kami.

**Owari~**

* * *

**A/N: **Yahoo~ Selesai! Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu Sabaku no Blue Bird milik Len! Saya sangat suka akan lagu itu. Saya berhasil mentranslatenya sedikit. Jadi, saya buat berdasarkan lagu itu, walau pun di lagu itu tak dijelaskan bagaimana Rin bisa meninggal, jadi saya buat Rin meninggal karena sakit. Maaf, kalau menyimpang dari lagunya dan mungkin alurnya kecepatan. Mind to Riview?


End file.
